


by the light of the moon

by polyamory



Series: 30 days of tw femslash [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Femslash, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's sitting on a picnic table, looking out over the lake. The sky is littered with stars out here, away from the city.<br/>"Last day of camp," Erica says, climbing up onto the table next to Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the light of the moon

"Hey," a familiar voice says from behind her. "I was looking for you inside." It's Erica, leaning out of the door. Music seeps out into the quiet of the night.

"Yeah, just needed a bit of air."

Erica slips out, the door falling shut behind her. Now it's just the two of them in the almost silence of the night.

Allison's sitting on a picnic table, looking out over the lake. The sky is littered with stars out here, away from the city.

"Last day of camp," Erica says, climbing up onto the table next to Allison.

"Yeah," she looks over at Erica. "Isn't Boyd looking for you?" she asks, nodding her head in the direction of the dance.

"Nah, told him I'd go find you. We only went as friends, anyways."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Erica smiles. "What about you and Mike?"

"Mike?" Allison snorts. "Yeah, no."

"Alright." Erica's slow smile sparks something deep in her gut.

"So what are you gonna do after camp?" Allison asks. She doesn't want to think about summer ending, but at the same time she can't help but ask, like poking at a bruise even though she knows it'll hurt.

"Go back to the same stinking small town I came from," Erica shrugs. "You?"

"My dad wants to move again," Allison sighs. "He's making all the preparations while I'm gone and then it's off to Beacon Hills, wherever the fuck that is."

"Beacon Hills?" Erica squeaks and turns around so fast she almost slips off the table.

Allison catches her with one hand on her elbow, the other around her back.

"Woah, careful."

"Beacon Hills? You're moving to Beacon Hills?" Her eyes are wide, searching Allison's face in the darkness.

"Yeah, why? Do you know it?"

"Oh, no. It's just that, you know, I live there," Erica's face splits in a grin.

"You live in Beacon Hills?" Allison can't help grinning back.

"I live in Beacon freaking Hills." Erica nods, gripping Allison's arms.

"Oh my god." She pulls Erica into a rib-crushing hug. "Oh my god!"

"Are you saying," Allison pulls back just far enough to look into Erica's beautiful face. "That come senior year we're gonna be at the same school?"

"Ain't that many schools in Beacon Hills," Erica drawls, that huge grin still on her face.

"That is amazing," Allison breathes. She's been dreading saying goodbye to Erica since the first time they talked in archery class and now she doesn't have to? It doesn't feel real.

"You know, we should really kiss so I can show off to everyone with the sweet girlfriend I got myself at summer camp," Erica laughs.

"And she moved to a different town just so she could be with you," Allison plays along.

"Yeah," Erica says, but her grin is slipping into something more contemplating, her eyes dark.

Allison holds her breath and licks her lips. Erica's eyes track the movement. They're sitting so close Allison can see her pupils dilate, even in the dark.

"We should really kiss," Erica says again. It's not a joke anymore and Allison doesn't want it to be.

"We should," she nods. She moves closer until their noses are touching and Erica smiles at her.

"Are you nervous?" she whispers, her breath fanning across Allison's cheek.

"Yeah," Allison admits.

"Me too." Erica leans forward, closing the distance between them.

It's a little awkward at first, but then Erica shifts, both hands on Allison's face, and the angle changes and, yeah. That's it.

Allison smiles into the kiss and Erica pulls away, giggling. Her hair looks like a cloud in the moonlight and Allison tangles her fingers in it just because she can.

"Erica?" a voice comes from behind them. Boyd is standing in the open door. "I'm going back to our room with Isaac, in case you come looking for me."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Erica cackles and Boyd snorts, pulling the door shut again.

Erica looks back at Allison and her smile softens.

"You've got," she swipes her thumb across Allison's bottom lip. "Lipstick, right there."

"Thanks," Allison smiles, but Erica hasn't taken her hand away, her thumb at the corner of Allison's mouth. She can feel Erica's pulse, her own heart beating a mile a minute.

Erica leans forward. "I'm gonna kiss you again," she whispers against Allison's lips. The sensation sends a tingle down Allison's spine. She pushes forward instead of waiting for Erica to do it, catches her mouth in a languid kiss.

When they break apart Allison leans her head on Erica's shoulder, looking out over the lake.

"Did you know the moon is a lesbian?" Erica asks, reaching up as if to touch.

"Yeah?" Allison smiles.

"Yeah, she protects young girls." The moon is big and bright in the sky, reflected on the calm surface of the lake.

"That's good, that she's looking out for us," Allison says. Erica puts an arm around her shoulders and leans her cheek against the top of Allison's head. Her hair smells like raspberries and Allison never wants her to let go.

She smiles up at the moon and the moon smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at twlesbians


End file.
